1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a touch panel with color compensation layer placed between sensing pads and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Having the advantage of man-machine interactive characteristics, touch panels have been widely used in input interface of various instruments. As the application of consumer electronic products progressed rapidly in recent years, the integration of touch screen functionality and displays into touch panels have increased significantly, including products such as mobile phones, GPS navigation systems, tablet PCs, PDAs, and laptop PCs.
Conventional touch panel typically includes a glass substrate, a patterned transparent conductive layer, a plurality of bridge electrode layers, and a passivation layer. The patterned transparent conductive layer includes a plurality of first sensing stripes and a plurality of sensing pads, in which the first sensing stripes are extended along a first direction. Each bridge electrode electrically connects two adjacent sensing pads to each other to form a plurality of second sensing stripes, in which the second sensing stripes are extended along a second direction perpendicular to the first direction so that the first sensing stripes and the second sensing stripes preferably cross each other. The passivation layer is disposed on the patterned transparent conductive layer and a portion of the glass substrate is exposed by the patterned transparent conductive layer.
However, the patterned transparent conductive layer does not cover the surface of the glass substrate entirely, and as the light color obtained after the light passes through the patterned transparent conductive layer is essentially different from the light color obtained after the light passes through the passivation layer on the glass substrate exposed by the patterned transparent conductive layer, the patterned transparent conductive layer is easily recognized as the light passes through the touch panel thereby causing poor visual performance. Moreover, image displayed by the touch panel is also easily interfered by the patterned transparent conductive layer and the clarity of the image is compromised significantly.
Hence, how to effectively lower the visual influence of patterned transparent conductive layer has become an important task in the field.